total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Scott and Sugar
This article focuses on the interactions between Scott and Sugar. Overview After being betrayed by Courtney in Season 1 in Topple on the Luck Players, Scott develops a one-sided attraction towards the announced upcoming Season 2 contestant: Sugar. When she does end up competing, Scott picks her first straight away to be on his team "The Poisonous Pythons." Since then, they've had plenty of interactions due to being on the same teams. Scott often shows off his crush and flirtations with Sugar, but even though she's presumably friendly towards him, Sugar is completely unaware of Scott's crush on her. Scott never catches on to this, and so continues to be strongly attracted to her. Total Drama Returns to the Island Final Four Face Off! When Courtney tries to make Scott forgive her, he refuses, saying that Sugar seems more interesting to him, causing Courtney to be jealous Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction When Scott is the captain of the Poisonous Pythons, he immediately picks Sugar as his first teammate, trusting her more than anyone else on the team. His infatuation with her grows more when he watches her eat a worm. When his crush seems fairly obvious to other contestants, Sugar seems to show obliviousness to this. Dancing With Cowboys When Courtney is eliminated, Scott discovers who voted for her. When he finds out Sugar did it he glares at her, although his glare towards Sugar is short-lived, as he more feels shocked about her getting rid of Courtney, wondering how much he should actually like Sugar. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Scott mentions in the confessional about how he was actually stuck between picking whether to like Courtney or Sugar. Western Tough for the Polocrossie When the Pythons prepare their beds for the night, an argument between Jo and Scott over Scott not getting his teammate something to sleep on causes Jo to sit on him, causing him to scream in agony. Sugar is oblivious of Scott's presence, mistaking him for something to sleep on, and accidentally crushes him too, not realizing the damage she's doing to his breath. The Wild Bunch of Losers While the challenge is being explained to the contestants, Scott puts his arm around Sugar. When Sugar goes up against Lindsay in the challenge, Scott cheers for her and tries helping her out. Serpent Showdown The second section of the challenge involves contestants getting the poison out of snakes. Scott depends on Sugar, saying that the team's best course of action would be for her to suck the poison out of the snake. He watches in shock but in slight satisfaction when Sugar eats the snake. When the Pythons race towards the finish line, Scott encourages Sugar to throw the snake right at the finish line. When the Pythons lose for the second time in a row, Scott reassures Sugar when she feels bad about not winning. Red Dead Mergiton Scott has Sugar as a partner in the challenge. She seems acceptable of this. He's somewhat delighted too, but realizes that he can't let his love for her get in the way. Both do an improvised performance with each other. Scott considers this the right time to make a romantic move on Sugar. He tells her that she's prettier than the cow she walked in on. Through misunderstanding, Sugar thinks that Scott is comparing her looks to a cow's, and punches him. Scott tries to finish the performance by asking an imaginary bartender for a drink for him and "the lovely cowgirl." Misunderstanding him a second time, Sugar thinks that Scott is saying that she's a mix of cow and human, and knocks him out. After realizing the unfortunate damage she's done, Sugar feels bad about inflicting pain on Scott, worried about his safety, and requests that Chris call a hospital right away. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! The challenge is said to be a talent show that the contestants must perform in. Scott cheers on Sugar when she performs. The Magnificent 8 Cowboys The challenge is one where people work in pairs and trust each other. Scott has Sugar as a partner, and is delighted just so long as she doesn't hurt him again, but Sugar assures him that that won't happen, and he trusts her completely. The first round involves jumping on a contestant that must catch you. Scott and Sugar are the first out of the challenge thanks to Sugar crushing Scott by accident. She apologizes, and Scott quickly forgives her. The girls form an alliance to try and eliminate someone. Samey, Lindsay, and Katie all suggest Scott, but Sugar and Sky are both unsure about this. Sugar likely didn't vote for Scott, and seems to be relieved when Sky quits in his place. Yodelayhee...Who? Sugar suggests to Scott that they form an alliance with each other. Although he seems happy to hear this at first, he mentions in the confessional about how if the guys alliance won against the girl's alliance, then it's hard for him to figure out what to do with Sugar, but realizes that she could help in numbers. Sugar ends up coming last in the challenge, upsetting Scott that she's eliminated. He is however proud of Sugar when she eats the horse that she was supposed to ride when eliminated, saying that she never ceased to amaze him. Aftermath: The Unlimited After Samey points out her major dislike towards Scott, Sugar asks that she cut him some slack, as although he was a little strange around her, Scott was a nice guy towards her. Three Enemigos Scott is thrilled to see Sugar reappear as a helper in the challenge. When told that they can choose either Sugar, Sky, or Tyler as helpers, Scott chooses Sugar out of pure instinct. Even though it's announced that the helpers are switched, Scott still occasionally cheers on Sugar when she gets a point or two. The Final Finalé Sugar supports Scott in the challenge against Lindsay at the beginning of the episode, and cheers when he wins in the challenge. In the Final 2 challenge against Duncan, he's cheered on by Sugar. Trivia * This is the first love triangle, with Courtney also being involved. * Both have placed third on one occasion; Scott in Total Drama All-Stars, Sugar in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. * Both come from a farm. They also have poor social skills thanks to this. * They have both main antagonists in a season; Scott in Total Drama Wild West, Sugar in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Attractions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:One-sided attractions Category:Season 1 interactions